1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a printing method for printing electronic devices, depositing one or more print tracks on a substrate, and the relative control apparatus.
Embodiments of the present invention concerns a control method based on an expert system for depositing one or more print tracks on a substrate, or a print support, for example may be used in steps for silk-screen printing, ink jet printing, laser or other, for example for printing conductive tracks on a wafer, a substrate or thin sheet, or a silicon plate, in order to processing line and make photovoltaic cells, and the relative control apparatus.
In particular, the method is used in a plant for producing single or multiple layer patterns by means of silk-screen printing, ink jet printing, laser or other type of printing or defining physical patterns on print supports.
2. Description of the Related Art